


Бутылка полусладкого красного вина

by Amberliy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Кто же знал, что Хинами в душе настолько ревнивая, а Аято преследовал и угрожал каждому парню, который пытался с ней флиртовать? Спасибо алкоголю, который выводит всех собственников на чистую воду.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Kudos: 2





	Бутылка полусладкого красного вина

— Ты видела, как она на него смотрела? То есть я хочу сказать, что даже я на него так не смотрю, как она смотрела на него в тот момент. Уверена, что если бы не эта стойка, то она бы набросилась на него, не задумываясь о рамках приличия.

Хинами громко опускает пустой бокал на стойку и уже одним своим видом требует добавки, иначе добра от нее не жди.

— Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, — мягко произносит Тоука и смотрит на девушку с каким-то умилением. Кажется, эта ситуация ее немного забавляет.

— Ни капельки! Я тебе честно говорю, что она как зашла сюда, так сразу себе мысленно присвоила Аято и стала крутиться возле него. Чтоб он еще когда-то кого-то заменял? Да ни за что в жизни, не позволю!

В этот момент Тоука наливает ей полбокала красного столового вина, однако под презрительным взглядом доливает чуть ли не до краев, пододвигая обратно к Хинами. Та радуется и просит оставить бутылку на стойке, не слушая никаких протестов о том, что они сейчас, к слову, в кафе. И здесь подают кофе и чай, а не разливают алкогольные напитки. Но Хинами на это плевать, как и плевать Киришиме, что та завтра выйдет на работу с головной болью.

Веселье весельем, а работа по расписанию.

— Мне, кажется, что я его недостойна, — отпивает пару глотков Хинами, как кошка. Не поднимая бокала в руки, зная, что она все разольёт. 

— Не говори чепухи!

— Аято такой сильный, храбрый, красивый. Как посмотришь на него, так сразу ноги подкашиваются и руки подрагивают, а сердечко вот-вот и выскочит из груди! Одним своим видом сразу же привлекает к себе любого.

— Да люди к нему так и тянутся, — усмехается Тоука, а Хинами быстро кивает, хоть это сделать довольно трудно. Голова словно набита пухом или ватой.

— А его манера речи, а голос! Так и сводит с ума. Темные глаза гипнотизируют, что можно провалиться в сон, а…

— Все, достаточно, юная леди! Мне кажется, мы говорим о совсем разных людях. Кто кого не достоин, так это он тебя. Совершенно не понимаю, как такому грубому и несносному пареньку повезло встречаться с такой милой девушкой.

— Вот именно! Ему нужна сильная и мужественная девушка, а не я.

Хинами залпом выпивает весь бокал, уже не ощущая никакого вкуса, как будто сейчас употребляет воду, а не крепкий алкоголь.

— Аято бы за тебя жизнь отдал, и ему точно не нужен никто другой. Он полюбил тебя за то, какая ты есть. Думаешь, такой парень, как он стал бы встречаться с кем-то не по своей воле?

— Нет, — Хинами отрицательно качает головой.

— Вот видишь. Тем более, ты единственная с кем он обращается с нежностью. Остальных он сразу посылает, куда подальше, даже меня. А я между прочим его родная сестра.

— Наверное, ты права.

— Естественно, — усмехается Тоука, одним видом показывая свою правоту, а в глазах читается: «Это что не очевидно? Я всегда права».

Она забрала Фуегучи час назад от друзей и привезла в кафе. У кого-то был день рождения, и по состоянию в то время Хинами из всех присутствующих была самая адекватная. Но кто же знал, что ее понесет продолжить пить в кафе. Так еще и умудрилась бутылочку полусладкого красного вина найти с бокалом в рабочем кабинете. А остановить эту милую леди никто был не в силах.

— Спасибо тебе, прекрасная добрая стойка. Если бы не ты, то эта мадама уже висела бы на Аято, и он бы ушел с ней в закат, оставив меня одну.

Хинами припадает левой щекой к стойке, поглаживая отполированное дерево правой рукой круговыми движениями, предаваясь воспоминаниям и опять рассказывает о первой девушке, которая чуть ли не перепрыгнула эту самую стойку, чтобы изнасиловать Аято на месте.

— Боже… Фуегучи, да ты в стельку пьяна!

— Ты это только сейчас поняла? — спрашивает подходящий Нишики, поправляя указательным пальцем очки.

— Аятоо, — долго протягивает Хинами, привлекая обратно все внимание к себе.

— Умудрилась же.

— Зато мы теперь знаем, какая Хинами в хлам. Когда еще такое увидишь? Столько компромата, — улыбается Нишики и получает локтем в живот от Тоуки.

— Я же не серьезно! Конечно, я не буду ей это завтра припоминать, она единственная, кто ко мне здесь нормально относится, — говорит с упреком парень, а Киришима закатывает глаза и рукой показывает ему убрать ближайший столик.

Из кафе выходит последняя парочка, а Тоука решает, что сегодня можно закрыться пораньше, как снова заходят два школьника и направляются за самый дальний столик, не обращая внимания на пьяную Хинами. Киришима быстро закрывает бутылку, в которой осталось лишь пару глоточков выпивки и убирает под стойку, пока Фуегучи ничего не замечает.

— Нет, я его не ревную! Сдался он мне сильно! Точнее, вообще-то сдался, но я не ревную! — вполголоса бормочет Хинами, а речь становится все более бессвязной.

Киришима обходит стойку и подхватывает Хинами, помогая той встать на ноги. Почти уже заснувшая девушка ничего не понимает, но следует на второй этаж, где Тоука оставляет ее на диване. Хинами сразу вырубается, а Киришима тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Спускаясь обратно, Тоука устало смеется, прикрывая рот рукой, уже обдумывая, что ей дальше делать с Хинами. Объяснять Аято, почему его девушка в таком состоянии не очень-то хотелось. Поэтому был вариант оставить Фуегучи спать на втором этаже на диванчике. Но оставлять девушку в таком состоянии на всю ночь?

«Определенно это следует обговорить с Канеки», — думает Тоука, как в эту же минуту над дверью раздается противный звон колокольчиков.

— Я могу идти сам, придурок!

В помещение заходит Канеки, который обхватил Аято за туловище, чтобы тот не потерял равновесие и не упал. Кэн виновато смотрит на Тоуку и ведет ее брата к стойке, где всего пару минут назад сидела такая же в стельку пьяная Хинами.

— Отпусти меня! — продолжает возмущаться Аято, садясь на высокий стул и испепеляя Канеки взглядом.

— Уж потрудитесь объяснить?

— Эмм, ну Аято чуточку перепил.

— Чуточку? — переспрашивает Тоука, а Канеки невинно улыбается.

— На самом деле я без понятия, как его занесло в бар. Мне позвонили, вот я и приехал за ним.

Канеки поднимает руки вверх, показывая свою невиновность и на всякий пару раз дышит на Тоуку. В это время Аято, каким-то образом, достает из-под стойки ту самую бутылку красного вина, открывает ее зубами и выплевывает пробку в сторону. Он трясет бутылку, смотря сколько там осталось и пьет залпом, даже не замечая, что на стойке стоит уже использованный бокал. Канеки шокирован, Тоука бьет себя по лицу от этого зрелища, а проходящий Нишики смеётся в голос.

— Еще один алкоголик, боже…

— А есть что-нибудь получше? — спрашивает Аято, снова проверяя сколько осталось вина. 

— Нет, Аято, радуйся тому, что есть. И почему ты сегодня в таком виде, м? — спрашивает Тоука со всей строгостью.

— Хинами ушла на чей-то день рождения, — бурчит Аято, а в голосе слышались нотки грусти. Да что там говорить, по одному его виду можно было сказать, что он в печали.

— И это все?

— Да.

— Ты серьезно напился, потому что Хинами ушла на праздник?

— Да, — опять кивает Аято, а Тоука опять ударяет себя по лицу. Что ж…

Парень пересаживается на соседний стул, на котором недавно сидела Хинами, а Тоука начинает улыбаться, совсем не понимая какие винтики крутились в голове брата в это время.

— Отстаньте от меня все! Не видите, я в печали! — драматизирует Киришима, упираясь одной рукой на стойку. 

— Еще скажи, что в депрессии. 

— Очевидно, он ее ревнует, — бросает на последок Нишики, отправляясь к посетителям.

Тоука вздыхает, готовясь слушать теперь уже ревностные речи Аято к Хинами, а не наоборот. Но если Хинами она видела пьяную впервые, то Аято уже в который раз. Еще до того, как он начал встречаться с Фуегучи, парень часто пил от горя и жаловался сестре на невзаимную любовь, а Тоука давала ему подзатыльники за эту чушь. Влюбленные такие глупые, серьезно!

— Кто знает, сколько парней на этой вечеринке? Я же знаю, к ней клеится чуть ли не каждый встречный! Увидят мою Хинами и сразу сердечко у них екает, а она никак это не поймет!

Аято делает еще пару глотков и со звоном ставит бутылку на стойку.

— Да, я ее ревную! Потому что, ну, а как эту девушку не ревновать? Когда к ней то и дело липнут мужики. Я их всех выслежу!

Канеки вздыхает. Очевидно, он слушал эту тираду уже по четвертому кругу, когда еще забирал Аято с бара. Кен даже не знал, что делать с парнем и куда его вести. Киришима позвонил ему, ибо других вариантов у него не оставалось. Тревожить Фуегучи он не собирался, а сестра бы его отчитала. Что она, правда, пару минут назад и сделала.

— И каким образом ты их выследишь?

— Тоука, а ты что, не знала? — к компании вновь подходит Нишики, когда последние посетители ушли. — Он же реально выслеживает каждого парня, который хоть пять минут провел время с Хинами, и потом угрожает.

— Придурок, заткнись! Единственная причина, почему я не ревную Хинами к тебе, так это потому что у тебя есть девушка и ты должен меня понимать!

Тоука с Канеки смеются, а Аято громко возмущается, обещая прикончить каждого. Так кафе закрывают, Нишики уходит, а Канеки последний раз протирает столы.

— Как думаешь, Хинами бы стала встречаться со мной?

— Аято, ты дурак? Вы встречаетесь уже второй год! — говорит Тоука, а парень пожимает плачами.

— Да, но согласилась бы она сейчас?

В это время со второго этажа спустилась Фуегучи, протирая глаза руками и осматривая всех присутствующих, совершенно не понимая, что она тут делает. Но как в ее взор попадает Аято, Хинами быстрой походкой приближается к парню и пару раз хлопает его по плечу. Киришима оборачивается и удивленно смотрит на девушку.

— Рада тебя видеть, я скучала.

Хинами говорит это со всей своей добротой и любовью. Обнимает Аято, наверное, минуты три точно. А тот гладит ее по волосам и шепчет что-то на ухо, забывая про всех и всё. Они оба улыбаются, а когда Фуегучи хочет отойти в сторону, уже Аято притягивает ее к себе ближе и не хочет отпускать.

Они не задаются вопросами, что оба делают сейчас в кафе. Скорее всего, завтра утром будут очень долгие беседы насчёт выпивки с обоих сторон. Но разве на данный момент это так важно? Аято с Хинами счастливы, о чем-то шепчутся и не хотят отходить друг от друга. 

Тоука совсем не понимает, как эта парочка может ревновать друг друга при таких крепких отношениях, и качает головой уже в какой раз за вечер. Она сажает парочку в такси и машет рукой, в надежде, что они сами смогут дойти домой. Хотя, кажется, вместе они справятся со многим.

— Здесь определенно должна быть та шуточка, в которой один человек спрашивает другого, есть ли у него вторая половинка, забывая про то, что он и есть та самая вторая половинка, — говорит Тоука, закрывая кафе.

— Оу, я что тебе не рассказал? Аято действительно спрашивал у меня в машине встречается ли с кем-то Хинами, а когда я ответил, что да, он закрыл лицо руками и стал психовать.

— Боже, они стоят друг друга! — смеется Тоука, а Канеки начинает рассказывать по пути все слова Аято, а дальше слушая пересказ пьяных речей Хинами.


End file.
